Fact or Fiction
by redrose7856
Summary: Oneshot. Tag for Eris Quod Sum. Fact or fiction, Peter knows one thing for sure: Gabriel is his brother, and brothers look out for each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. It belongs to NBC and Tim Kring.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this! Btw, this is dedicated to zookitty, who helped encourage me to post it despite fear of flamers. Thanks!**

Brown eyes blazed, glaring into cool blue ones as Peter and Arthur stared at each other.

"You think you're better than anyone else? That you can do whatever you want; hurt anyone that gets in your way!?" Peter yelled.

"I am better, Peter, it's not a belief, it's a fact!" Arthur snapped.

_Fact._

Peter felt a chill go up his spine as his father's words hit home. His father thought he had absolute authority over everyone. "And one way or another, you _will_ help me get this done!" Arthur added.

Peter glared at him.

_Fiction. I will not help you!_

When he was strapped to a gurney and in a new room, he saw another familiar face, but this time, the hurt was worse.

"Suresh!"

"Hello Peter," Mohinder said, staring coolly at him. Peter felt hurt well up inside his chest.

"So you're helping my father?" he asked, listening to his voice tremble ever so slightly.

"I'd prefer to think he's helping me," the doctor responded.

_Fiction._

Mohinder turned over a syringe in his hand, studying it. Peter looked at it with growing dread.

"And what is that?" he asked, trying to stay calm, in control.

"Your metabolism is primed to accept abilities….which makes you the ideal test subject for a formula I need to perfect," Mohinder answered, sounding pleased.

_Fact._

The hurt vanished, replaced by panic and confusion.

"Wait wait wait, when I saw you in the future you said that manipulating abilities was wrong! That this was all a mistake!" he protested.

_Fact._

"Did I?" Suresh asked absently, like someone trying to humor a little kid.

"You were trying to help me, Mohinder!" Peter blurted out in a last ditch effort to convince the doctor that what he was doing was wrong. Mohinder paused and looked at him, almost curiously.

"Peter, tell me something. In this future of yours: what do I look like?" he asked. Peter frowned. There was something in the Indian's voice……fear?

"There was something wrong with you. You'd changed. You looked like a monster," Peter explained. Mohinder's face hardened.

"Then you're too late," he said briskly, grasping the syringe with one hand and Peter's arm in the other.

_Fiction._

"No, wait!" Peter cried, attempting to struggle. He saw the doctor's sleeve go up and noticed almost instantly that instead of Mohinder's usual, coffee-brown skin, he saw….scales? He frowned as the scientist yanked the sleeve down. "Mohinder?" The doctor said nothing as he aimed the syringe towards Peter's arm. Peter gritted his teeth in anticipation. Without warning, the needle flew up and out of Mohinder's grasp, flying off into the air. Both Mohinder and Peter looked up and Peter felt his entire body relax when he saw who was standing in the doorway: Gabriel. His brother didn't even glance at him, instead smirking at the scientist.

"Hello, Mohinder," he said calmly, before telekinetically heaving the scientist into the nearest wall, stunning him. The other scientist stepped forward, gripping a hypodermic needle in his own hand. Gabriel waved his hand and the man flew backwards, landing with a wet thud into several hooks that hung on the wall. Peter saw several blossoms of red on the doctor's coat and then looked back at his brother, who ran over to his gurney.

"You came for me," Peter said in a stunned voice. Gabriel glanced at him as he rapidly undid the metal buckles that had been so easily fastened.

"That's what brothers _do_, Peter!" he responded, helping Peter sit up and looking him right in the eye. "They look out for each other."

_Fact._

"Even after I locked you up?" Peter asked, his voice cracking slightly. Gabriel just gave him a wry grin and patted his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here!" He said.

_Fact._

All too late, Peter heard the grunt, saw Mohinder hurling himself at his brother, bulling him to the floor and beginning to hit his head repeatedly against the floor. _Brothers look out for each other_, Peter thought as he charged towards the mad scientist.

"Stop, leave him alone!" he yelled, horrified to see Gabriel's blood on the gray concrete as he yanked Mohinder away from his brother. Mohinder shoved him away and continued his attack on Gabriel.

"He deserves to die!" the scientist snarled, all his fury directed at Gabriel.

_Fiction._

Peter fell against the gurney. Before he could get up and help his brother, however, he heard an all too familiar voice shout his name.

"PETER!!" _Dad!_ Peter scrambled up, narrowly missing the jolt of electricity his father shot at him. He stumbled, and another jolt slammed into the wall above him. Wincing slightly, Peter staggered into the hall and then ran for it. He knew that Gabriel's regenerative powers would kick in soon and he'd be all right. He knew that together, they could stop Arthur.

And he knew, fact or fiction, that Gabriel was his brother.

**Hopefully this is enjoyable to everyone! Please review if you like it!**


End file.
